War(Chapter4ofTheUltimaAnimeCrossover!)
by GengArbok
Summary: Back an Forth Back an Forth Past an Present. After a month of senseless stupor and throwing away stupid ideas... ITS CHAPTER 4! Back an Forth Back an Forth....


War (The Ultima Anime Crossover Saga!)  
  
Disclaimer: I told you about it n chapter one. Shoo Anime creators, if you haven't read it.  
  
  
Two Years after the Rockets Took Over.  
  
  
Ryoko sat in silence, chained to the wall of a hover-truck, being sent to the sadistic monarchs of the world, Butch and Cassidy. She looked out the small window to see the beautiful landscape, a false image of happiness. She assumed the Rockets had done this to make the people feel pained, leaving their homelands rich and lovely while they were slaves to their masters. She cursed the Rockets within her mind, praying that Tenchi still lived. She still remembered the dream, the dream that had made all her friends aware of the terrible comings. She remembered the abduction and assumed killings of one girl she had never known that made it clear to everyone, something was not right at all. And over the past two years, it seemed like they were losing. She knew only of the five gundanium pilots who still attacked, disguising themselves when they needed food. She chuckled to herself, as they were incredibly smart and ruthless, leaving themselves no way of tracing. She raged at herself for being captured, but she couldn't help it. They had Tenchi there, ready to die. She had to give in, to save Tenchi's life. She prayed that they kept their word.  
Misty was slapped again by Butch, being one of his personal harem. She cried, and Butch only smacked her harder. She stopped herself. "There now, that's better," said Butch, squeezing her cleavage and licking them (I know it is sick, but it is something Butch the Evil Monarch would do.) Misty could only stand there, with no emotion showing. "You may go. But don't ever moan in pain front of me again." Misty upped her rags she wore, and went back to the harem's common room. She cried herself to sleep, thinking of this going on for another year.   
Suddenly, she awoke. She had felt an explosion, and she saw several men in shadowy clothing, armed with swords, come into the palace rooms themselves. She ran into the main room avoiding falling debris. She saw Butch being slashed, but his guards jumped in the way and started dueling the shadowed men with their own swords. She grabbed Raichu and Togetic from the hallway. Togetic was guiding Raichu around, for it was mostly blind. She ran and ran with explosions on the palace rocking her back and forth. She saw one of the shadowed men walk up to her, take one strange and bewildered look at her, and suddenly, a piece of the rubble fell onto her head. Everything went black.  
  
  
2 years ago, 2 weeks, three days and 6 hours after the Rockets took the world.  
  
"Prepare for war," Ash said looking into the night sky. Misty was staring at him without him knowing it, but Tracy and Brock were standing behind her, grinning their mouths almost off. She looked at them with a confused look, then a scowl. She pulled out her famous mallet, and somehow, holding Togepi, used both hands to beat them over with. "Ow…" They both said. Ash looked over his shoulder, the sighed. "What did you guys do to piss her off this time?" Brock and Tracy grinned, despite the huge wounds on their heads. "We caught her… Ow!!" Whack went the mallet again. Ash smiled and looked away, thinking about Misty. He had to safe her, but he couldn't bear not having her with him. He finally decided as they saw Aeka's Ship and Ryo-Ohki has passed by. They have said they were headed for Tokyo for some answers. So he decided so keep Misty safe. In his head he screamed at himself to save her, for she was the only person he cared about, and although she would be far away from him (and he hated that) she would be safe. "So, Misty. You want that bike back huh?" "Of course! You have owed it to me for what, two years?" "Yea, I know. So I thought, 'Why not get Misty a bike, then she will leave us alone!'" Misty was crying on the inside. "Oh, yeah! Finally I can stop following you around! I am amazed though. I didn't think you would keep your word. I thought I might have to just take the hat right off your head one of these days to get some money for the bike." "My hat is worth quite a bit, but I don't think it would cover a bike." "It would be pretty close, since you kept that hat in perfect condition, even after it has been scorched, drowned, trampled, and…" "Well Misty, here." Ash handed Misty a perfectly counted amount of money. Misty looked at the money, then sighed sadly. "Well, I guess I should go get the bike, huh? If there still is a bike shop to go to." Ash spoke similar to Misty's tone. "Uh, yeah. Well, goodbye Misty." "I will miss all of you. Even you Ash." "Yeah, well…" " 'Bye." Said Misty, running away quickly. She was out of the guys' sights, and she stopped, leaned against a tree, and cried. Pikachu, who had been watching, open-mouthed, looked back, and saw Misty sit down by a tree, burying her face in her hands. It sighed a quiet-sad sigh, and as an after thought, a quiet-knowing sigh. Ash, who was glad because she was safe, but sad because she had left, showed no emotion. Brock and Tracy were like Pikachu's case, but in their aspect they were also very disappointed.  
The gundam pilots flew, in their incredibly huge machine suits. Duo's death-scythe was twirling continually; Duo was practicing his skills. Heero sat in thought as he flew. Wufei was mirroring him. Quatre was talking with Trowa. "Hey, Do you think that those two 'Galaxy Police Officers' and that guy's grand-dad will get us some reinforcements?" "They should get both the Galaxy Police and the Jurai war fleet." "I sure hope so. We seem terribly out-numbered." "Yeah, what are the odds? Ten to eight thousand?" "It seems hopeless."  
The Sailor Soldiers of the Solar System were preparing an attack on Tokyo, to free it from the Rockets. Ami had analyzed the city, and found where the pretty soldiers' targets would be. She looked through her computer-glasses (I remember not the actual name) and saw three orbiting insect bases. She sighed, realizing that it would be harder than she thought it would be. She watched the three platforms, and saw something coming out of the bottom of them. Two huge worms with 4 bat-like dragonfly-style wings flew out, and one massive rotary-wing creature slid out, moving clumsily through the air. She alerted Serena, and told her to watch for some strange flying creatures, if they were headed for her.  
Washu also picked up their life signs, alerting Tenchi, Ryoko, and Aeka. Aeka, in her ship (I no not this name as well .) was hovering behind the sailor scouts position( hiding of course), who were going to attack commando style. Ryoko, on the other hand, flew in Ryo-Ohki with Tenchi (very happy I assure you ^_^). Washu flew in some energy circlet of her own devise, following Ryo-Ohki, which was acting as a backup.  
  
Two years after the Rockets took the Earth  
  
Ash saw the redhead fall down; a surprised look crossed his face. He brandished his sword, and carefully lifted the rock from the girl's head. He saw the wound where the rock hit. He picked her up. A small bird, with speckled triangles covering its belly flew up to him and chirped angrily. "Whoa! Easy there. She is hurt. I am going to take her to a safe place. It is better than being part of a harem, you would agree." The creature studied him, then shrugged and flew over to him. Suddenly an explosion ripped through the room. Ash looked about wildly, and saw a raichu, blasting walls, looking about in confusion. The bird flew over to the raichu, and chirped at it. The raichu stopped, and its ears twitched. It looked over at the bird. The bird creature had arms near its wings (as Ash hadn't noticed) and it began waving them around. The raichu squinted and blinked. Then it realized who was in front of him, and gave the bird a hug. Ash ran over and scooped up the two animals. Raichu's tail was quickly held down and encased in rubber to avoid shocks. Raichu looked slowly up at Ash. "Raicharai?" Ash heard the creature, but kept running as the rocket troops were now storming the area. Ash fell into the secret assessment hole in the floor, and slid to the glorious hovel they built those long two years ago, which lay far beneath the earth. He held the Raichu, the bird, and the girl in his arms, and he landed.  
  
  
Two years ago, one week, two days, and four hours after the rockets took control.  
  
  
  
Narqev watched this from high in space, and he chuckled to himself. His bagondrats and skrog were headed to the Captor, and his protector, ready to take the protecting one into custody, and to kill the one of captor. Raye looked at Narqev, feeling, somewhat, his thoughts. "Why do you wish for this world?"  
"It fits an ancient prophecy from my planet. It tells of the Chosen Heroes. It also tells of a girl with the gift prophecy, who holds the world's fate." Raye looked at him. "I am this girl imbued with the prophecy, aren't I?" "Seems so, my dear. Seems so." "So, I hold the universe's fate." "Only when you give me doubt." Narqev grinned and laughed. "You have yet to show the doubt to me." "I have quite an enormous amount of doubt in your actions." "Really? Well I shouldn't wonder." It's mandibles clicked and whistled. "I have work to do," it cooed, "but you may watch the Earth from here." And it left her. She looked out into the strange insect box that portrayed a holo-image through it. She sighed, and looking down at the Earth, she smiled.   
  
Two years later  
  
The captured Sailor Soldiers were in the dungeon of TR, being tortured along side thousands more. Ami was silent, wondering, day after day, a way to escape from their dark prison. Rini simply stayed in the cell, not daring to come from the shadows, only grabbing rations when they came, being too scared to venture further. Countless others who had opposed the Rockets were there screaming as they were tortured, some sitting in silence, some catcalling the guards. Tenchi was being whipped, his back bleeding. He didn't cry out, he only sat quietly thinking of Ryoko. Aeka was frequently at the disposal and entertainment of the guards. She tried every single time to get the guards profusely drunk, but so far she hadn't succeeded. Sasami, dressed in rags, was a servant to the guards. It was how she escaped torture. She prayed every night that they would have something to hope about the next day.  
Misty came to, her vision blurred. Looking around, she saw, somewhat halfway, that she was underground. She felt she was being moved, and she heard two high-pitched voices talking with a somewhat squeaky voice which rose and fell. "Like a boy going through puberty." She thought.  
She was on a cot, being held by two people. A deeper voice was speaking to the other three. She heard the pitch and that was it. She was too dazed to realize who those voices were or why they were so familiar. She fell unconscious, shortly after hearing, "We're here."  
  
Two years ago…  
  
Ash, Brock, and Tracy walked down the road, Misty behind crying as she had left their journey for now.  
Suddenly, she saw four pairs of red eyes glowing in the bushes. The pack of wolfish creatures jumped at her. She screamed. Ash, upon hearing this, sent out all of his team at once and sent them over to the area he heard the scream. Charizard, with his Leer, saw five flying things in the distance. Bulbasaur and Squirtle, ran at the leathery wolves with headbutt. Heracross grappled with one of the creatures. Pikachu lit up Static Fields protecting Misty. Snorlax, when called out, sat on one of the beasts and went to sleep, after hyper beaming it at close range. Brock sent out Vulpix and Zubat, who picked up the fire fox and began flying up to Charizard, who was awaiting the arrival of the flying demons. Geodude and Onix both set up rock walls as a make-shift fort. Tracy let out Venonat and Marril quickly, and they both started firing Water Guns and Stun Spore everywhere. Scyther flew out last up to Zubat, Vulpix, and Charizard, who was now staring in hatred at the flying creatures. The four creatures in front flew in a fury at the pokemon, who awaited the challenge gratefully. Charizard went head to head with one of the dragons, biting at it as it lobbed acid that bit at his skin. He used flame thrower on it, and it scratched and slashed and bit. Vulpix was using Fire Spin as a follow-up to Zubat's super-sonic blasts. Scyther slashed another as it hurled acid at him.   
It parried to the left, and Scyther was sent tumbling. It spat more acid at it, but it used double team, making it hit the demon as if he were three of himself. Charizard slashed and thrust its tail into the face of its foe.  
The thing screamed and slashed Charizard with its scorpion-like tail. On the ground it seemed as if Ash and co. would win, but as everyone was locked in combat, air or ground, no one noticed the huge half-oval shaped monster that flew clumsily past everyone. And as it saw with its incredibly tiny eyes the middle of combat, it flew for the ground of that spot. Pikachu was losing energy, and began quick-attacking his opponents. The monsters saw that the huge thing was about to hit, and ran in fright, all except for Charizard's, which landed next to Misty, seemingly dead. The bulky creature hit the ground, and most simply: it exploded. Misty was hurled through the air, and the dragon with its six fleshy wings, two of which were shredded, grabbed her. It flied wavering through the explosion, heading for the Rocket HQ.  
Ash, Brock, and Tracy were thrown back, and buried in a small cave under the rocks. Before Ash went under, he saw Misty caught by the half dead dragon. And as he was returning his pokemon in the chaos following Brock and Tracy's lead, he looked at Misty, and tears ran down his cheeks…..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
So chapter 4 is finally done, after a month of sitting here with no ideas… WATCH for Chapter 5 and SEE what happens to our Heroes, past and present. ~~GengArbok  



End file.
